Georgia
Georgia is a character appearing in the Best Wishes! series. Appearance Georgia is a girl with pink hair and teal eyes. Georgia wears a long dark-teal shirt, underneath a teal blouse with yellow buttons. Georgia also wears dark teal socks, teal boots with black heels, as well as yellow hat and gloves. She also has a small black collar around her neck. Personality Georgia is a strong, passionate trainer when it comes to a Pokémon battle. Filled with confidence and a sore loser, she also has a bit of a bad attitude. She seems to want Iris to be strong, and doesn't want anyone to defeat Iris except for her. She seems to be good friends with Burgundy, as they are always seen together in the tournaments, although some snide comments from Georgia tend to get the better of her. Biography Season 14: Black & White Georgia met the heroes on the road and challenged Iris to a battle to prove that she's a great dragon buster. Georgia sent Beartic, who managed to defeat Axew with Icicle Crash and Ice Beam. Despite not being a dragon-type Pokémon (nor did it obey her), Iris sent Excadrill. Georgia was angry Iris only had one dragon, but was taunted into battling Excadrill. Excadrill managed to unseal itself for the battle, though it still disobeyed Iris. In the end, as Excadrill attempted to use Drill Run, Beartic hit him with Rock Smash move, horrifying Iris. Georgia simply replied it was a waste of time to battle a trainer, whose Pokémon did not obey them. After a day of training and bonding, Iris and Excadrill returned to challenge Georgia to a rematch, only to find that Georgia ate all of their breakfast, and rudely commented them to just make some more. Georgia accepted the challenge, having her Beartic battle Excadrill. Excadrill, however, learned Focus Blast, which it executed on Beartic. Beartic tried to defeat Excadrill with Rock Smash, who used Metal Claw. Both Pokémon exchanged attacks and fainted, making Georgia displeased, as she called Beartic back and left.BW036: Iris and Excadrill Against the Dragon Buster! Georgia registered in the Battle Club Tournament in Nimbasa Town. She encountered Iris, who had Luke's Zorua transform into Georgia to annoy the real Georgia. During the opening of the tournament, Georgia's first opponent was Sylvester. Sylvester had Joltik attack and paralyze Beartic, who fell down, crushing Joltik, who was on Beartic's back. After winning the round, Georgia was annoyed once more that Zorua transformed into her, only to fool Bianca.BW041: Reunion Battles in Nimbasa! The following day, before the next round, Georgia approached Iris, seeing Iris had become stronger, but this still continued their rivalry. Iris even had Zorua transform herself into Georgia to annoy her. During the next round, Georgia faced Ash, using her Pawniard against Ash's Snivy. Pawniard resisted Snivy's attacks, including Attract (due to the fact Pawniard was female). Pawniard attacked with Iron Head, though Snivy used Vine Whip to push the rocks onto Pawniard's head, blocking some of her attacks. Snivy used Leaf Blade, but Pawniard positioned herself to destroy the rock and proceeded to defeat Snivy with Guillotine.BW042: Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia! However, Snivy repelled the attack, causing Pawniard to get her claws stuck in the ground and was defeated by Leaf Storm. Ash won the battle and thanked Georgia for the fine battle, but Georgia claimed she lost due to field disadvantage. Georgia continued watching the battle and was held by Bianca, who thought Georgia was Zorua, transformed. Later on, Georgia commented Iris and Ash were lucky enough to reach the tournament's finale, but hoped Iris would lose in the next round, against Luke.BW043: The Club Battle Hearts of Fury: Emolga Versus Sawk! During Luke's battle with Iris, Georgia was frustrated to see Iris did not know normal-type moves cannot affect ghost-type Pokémon, yet wanted to become a Dragon Master. Georgia watched the finals of the tournament. Seeing Iris won the finals, Georgia was happy her rival got stronger, making any future battles even more interesting. During the end of the tournament, Georgia gave support to Iris to become a Dragon Master, else Georgia couldn't call Iris a proper rival.BW044: Club Battle Finale: A Hero's Outcome! Season 15: BW Rival Destinies Georgia enlisted herself on the Donamite Tournament, where Georgia faced Iris, continuing their rivalry. During the opening, Burgundy commented she was interested in those vitamin drinks (which were the reward for winning the tournament), but Georgia claimed she couldn't be a worse Connoisseur than she is now, insulting Burgundy. Georgia learned she'll fight Gale during the first round. Seeing Iris facing Burgundy, Georgia was displeased Iris did not use a dragon-type Pokémon for the match. Iris claimed that was strategy, so Georgia urged Iris to win, else "she wouldn't forgive Iris for losing this round".BW072: The Clubsplosion Begins! Georgia watched the battle and was even impressed by Iris' strength, thinking she is worthy to face Georgia in the battle. Georgia had her battle against Gale. Georgia sent her Bisharp (who had evolved from a Pawinard). Bisharp dodged Druddigon's Dragon Tail and defeated it with Metal Sound and Iron Head combination. After the victory, Georgia continued watching the battles.BW073: Search for the Clubultimate! She reappears in Crisis at Ferroseed Research! for "moss that enhances Pokemon's abilities", so she could power-up Vanniluxe. Ash and his friends follow her, only for the Ferroseed that make the moss to go insane and her Vanniluxe to be trapped with Iris. However, she solves the problem with her ice types. In Jostling for the Junior Cup!, she battles her rival again, with her Beartic against Iris' Dragonite, who she caught in the last episode. Despite Beartic learning very powerful moves, Georgia giving it her all, and Dragonite being completely disobedient to Iris, Dragonite defeats Beartic with a single Thunder Punch, much to her horror. Georgia still sticks around, watching Dragonite and Iris' progress, and talking with Burgundy. Although mainly watching Iris' failures, she actually seriously looks at their progress in the semi-finals, where Dragonite obeys her, and wonders if this is the true power of a Dragon Master, but she loses faith after Dragonite goes berserk and loses to Ash's Krookodile. She makes a cameo appearance in the credits of the Black and White special. After hearing from Bianca on her she is seen talking to Beartic, presumably to continue training on her goal. Quotes *"So you're Iris, I've been looking for you. I'm Georgia and I'm a Dragon Buster." *"Unless I'm battling a dragon type Pokemon I couldn't care less!" *"I thought I smelled a dragon type." *"Iris, still got that gigantic head of yours." *"Excuse me, that happens to be my face not yours..." Pokémon On hand Achievements *Club Battle Tournament: to Sylvester *Clubsplosion Tournament: against Gail Voice actresses Spanish: Ines Blazquez Gallery Iris vs. Georgia part 3.jpg|Iris Vs. Georgia part 3 Georgia's Dark Aura.png|"I can't believe Iris Lost" Funny Georgia.png|"Seriously?" Georgia Pokedex.png|Georgia with a Pokedex of her own. BW ラングレー Action Breeze.jpg|Georgia's action pose Unova_Rivals.png References Category:Rivals